1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more specifically, to a battery connector engaging with an electrical apparatus and abutting against a printed circuit board of the electrical apparatus.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, a portable electrical apparatus, such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), notebook, digital camera, etc is popular due to it can be used anywhere and anytime. Because the portable electrical apparatus needs a battery for providing electric power, a battery connector is a necessary component in the portable electrical apparatus. Generally, the portable electrical apparatus has a printed circuit board and a battery connector soldered to the printed circuit board. The battery connector is connected to a battery for transmitting electric power from the battery to the printed circuit board of the electrical apparatus. Therefore, the electrical apparatus can obtain electric power from the battery.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional battery connector 9 includes an insulating housing 90 and at least one contact 92. The insulating housing 90 is mounted on a printed circuit board 94 which is arranged inside an electrical apparatus (not shown in figures). The contact 92 includes a connecting portion 96 and a soldering portion 98. The connecting portion 96 protrudes from a front part of the insulating housing 90 to connect to a battery 8. The soldering portion 98 extends from a rear part of the insulating housing 90 to solder to the printed circuit board 94.
Because the battery connector 9 engages with the printed circuit board 94 via the soldering portion 98 of the contact 92 soldering to the printed circuit board 94, the battery connector 9 is weak in resisting a lateral force. Since, the battery connector 9 will be pushed to move laterally by the battery. Such that the soldering portion 98 of the contact 92 of the battery connector 9 will be damaged if the battery connector 9 is pushed to move laterally. It is unstable to transmit electric power through the battery connector 9. Especially, the above situation will be caused if the electrical apparatus is shook or struck.
An improved battery connector includes a soldering portion inserting into and soldering with the printed circuit board for improving strength of the battery connector. The improved battery connector engages with the printed circuit board by soldering the soldering portion of the contact and the printed circuit board and engagement of the contact and the insulating housing. The improved battery connector will be pushed to move relative to the printed circuit board by the battery if engagement of the contact and the insulating housing is unstable. Since, the contact of the improved battery connector will be damaged. Transmission of the electric power through the improved battery connector is unstable.